


We Were Born to Die

by Larriesyogurt



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Protesting, officer louis, they make out at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larriesyogurt/pseuds/Larriesyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis fell in love when Harry was sixteen and Louis was seventeen, Louis' homophobic father splits the two of them up and they meet years later at a protest.... But they're on different sides.</p><p>•</p><p>This is set in like the 1960's- think Across The Universe Era, I based the protesting scene off of the one in the movie but they were protesting for different things so          ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Born to Die

Russian Translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4517776

"Ha-Harry be careful, you know you can't leave marks," Louis says, nudging Harry a bit to get him to slow down. "Can't help it babe, your neck is just so beautiful, I want to take a bite." Harry replies, leaning in to playfully bite at Louis' neck. 

Louis of course, being the dainty human that he is, immediately bruises like a peach.

"Ughhh, Haz. How the fuck am I supposed to cover that?" Louis sasses after feeling the ache of the hickey his boyfriend left on his neck. 

"Don't you use makeup in that theatre stuff?" Harry questions, nuzzling his head into Louis' neck and continuing to kiss and bite.

 

 

Louis is laying down on his bed with Harry on top of him when his dad walks in on them, seeing the huge bruise on his sons neck and Harry's shirt on the floor is enough for him to know exactly what was going on. 

He explodes.

It all happens so quickly. Louis' father yanks him up by his neck and slaps him across the face while Harry tries to pull him off, Harry is crying and Louis' father is screaming at him but Louis can't hear any of it. He sees the tears and he can feel the vibrations of his fathers' voice in his ears but he can't hear a single word until the last sentence his father spats at Harry before forcing him out of Louis' room.

"YOU'LL NEVER SEE MY SON AGAIN YOU FAGGOT. I'LL MAKE SURE OF THAT." And with one last shove, Louis sees Harry's curls flop around as he finds his footing on Louis' front lawn. And begins stumbling home.

Louis had been his ride so now he is walking home in the chilly September air with tears streaming down his face and his shoulder burning where Louis' father shoved him.

 

 

~7 years later

 

Harry wakes up to a lapful of blonde boy as a puppy eyed boy looks in from the doorway of his room. 

Harry moved in with his best friends Liam and Niall after he graduated from Highschool and they were all in U.N.I now, they share a flat in New York and Liam and Niall are in love. 

Harry had taken a liking to dancing and is now studying it at Juliard while Niall is studying art and Liam is studying music. 

"Do we have another rally today?" Harry asks, voice still groggy from just waking up. 

"Yeah mate, we were going to head down to Times Square and try to raise some awareness." Liam confirms. They had been rallying for the right to marry for months and hadn't gotten anywhere yet with their activist group.

"They're just gonna try to stop us again Li." Harry chimes, voice sounding more exhausted from life than from lack of sleep.

"So what if they try. Let them try. The only way we're going to get anywhere with this is if we keep fighting." Niall states in a serious tone and watches as Harry's face doesn't change a bit.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" Liam asks, a look of concern crossing his face.

"I'm always thinking about him. I think about where he is and if he's out. I wonder if he's found someone else-" Harry begins before being cut off by Niall,"Mate you've gotta try to forget him, thinking about all that stuff is only going to make you sad again." Niall advises.

"Ni, how could I not think about him? He was my first love, my first kiss, my first time, he was my everything and now he's gone." Harry chokes out before getting ready eyed.

"Bud, it's been seven years, you need to get back out there. Come to the rally with us, maybe you'll find someone." Niall persuades, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that makes Harry crack a smile.

 

"I guess I'll go."

 

 

~

 

Harry is shaking with how much passion he is putting into this protest, he's shouting at the top of his lungs and pumping his sign into the air. 

"LOVE IS LOVE." Everyone chants in perfect sync. 

Just like Harry had expected, the police forces show up and are trying to push the protesters back. 

It's starting to get violent, police officers lunging out at the protesters, hitting them with their batons, shoving them with their shields, Liam has a bloody nose but has yet to stop his chanting. 

The hits only make the chants louder, reminding them of why they're standing out in the middle of Times Square in freezing cold weather. 

The bodies of the protesters start getting pushed around, more forces have shown up and the protesters are out numbered, the officers have started arresting some of the protesters and Harry has never seen this bad of an out turn in his life. 

He's shaking, he's screaming, he loses Niall in the crowed and manages to poke his head around to see the blonde getting shoved into a police car while Liam is being beaten. 

Harry is scared, the noises are getting louder, the violence is getting stronger, everything is so intense and suddenly an officer jumps on him. 

The officer has him by the hair and is beating Harry's face in with his baton. Harry is crying harder now as the blood mixes with his tears as he tries to fight back.

"PLEASE." He yells, trying to get the officer to turn loose of him. 

"PLEASE. PLEASE STOP. PLEASE." He begs, looking up into the bluest eyes he's ever seen and everything stops. The officer stops beating him and the noises seem to fade out.

"Lou-Louis?" Harry questions, not believing his own eyes. He still has tears running down his face as he stares into the eyes of the man he has loved since he was sixteen. 

Everything is lining up in his mind when the baton comes down again. 

"LOUIS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. LOUIS STOP!" Harry pleads, begging for the abuse to end.

"I can't Harry, I'm so sorry." Louis whispers, a tear falling down his cheeks as he continues to let the baton come down but makes sure e isn't hitting his baby.

"Act like I'm hitting you Harry." Louis whispers to a confused Harry who immediately continues screaming and pretending to try to fight back. 

Harry is then being tugged up by his wrists and handcuffed. 

"Come on Haz, keep pretending, I know you know how." Louis whispers before shoving him in the back of a car.

 

~

 

"I'm not taking you to the station." Louis murmurs while driving Harry in a completely opposite direction. They arrive to an apartment building and Louis climbs in the back to uncuff Harry. 

"Come on baby." Louis murmurs into Harry's head, gently guiding him up the stairs and into his apartment. 

"I need to get you cleaned up, fuck I can't believe I did this to you." Louis utters with a crack in his voice before the tears start falling, he guides Harry to his couch and scurries off to get his medical supplies.

He cleans and bandages Harry's wounds, getting him ice and Tylenol for any pain he might be feeling. He even puts on a kettle so they could have a cuppa.

Louis sits down with the tea, Harry's with two sugars and cream, just how he likes and his with just milk as they sit in awkward silence.

"Harry please say something to me." Louis pleads.

 

"You never wrote to me. You never tried to find me." Harry states, almost more to himself than to Louis.

"Hazza I tried. I tried so hard baby I promise oh my god Harry I'm in love with you and I've been in love with you for seven years and I know that that's never going to change for me." Louis breaks down. He starts sobbing and curls into a ball, he shoves his face into his forearms and cries. He cries for hours while Harry holds him and tries murmuring sweet nothings to him as he tries to calm himself down.

And if, that night Louis called his buddies at the station and got Niall and Liam out of their cells then no one had to know.

And if that night him and Harry made love in Louis' bed then no one had to know that either.

There was one thing that people did know though.

Louis was in love with Harry, and Harry was in love with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my personal tumblr (curls-curls-everywhere) and my Larry account (larriesyogurt)


End file.
